


The Things We Do For Love

by hallow777



Series: Super Foods [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallow777/pseuds/hallow777
Summary: As punishment for losing a bet, Maggie forces Alex to try vegan food and Alex drags Kara along for the ride.Only, it doesn't go quite as expected.Or: Alex gets really dramatic about her dislike of vegan food and is betrayed by Kara.





	The Things We Do For Love

“I still don't know why you wanted me to come along today. Don't you want to spend your lunch break with your girlfriend without your sister tagging along?” Kara asked as she was being lead inside the trendy looking restaurant by Alex who had a firm grip on her arm.

“Maybe I just want to spend time with my two favorite girls?” Alex offered while looking around until she spotted Maggie in a booth near the back and headed that way.

“You saw me yesterday morning and Maggie spent the night at your place,” Kara pointed out but went along with it anyway and slid into the booth across from Maggie while Alex slid in next to Maggie and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Glad to see you could join us, Little Danvers, though I didn't really think this would be your kind of place.”

“What do you mean?”

Alex immediately blanched at that. So maybe she hadn't exactly told Kara where they were going but that was why she had drug her out with them in the first place. She wasn't going to suffer through this alone.

“It's a-”

“Hello ladies, what can I get for you today?”

Maggie was cut off by the waiter appearing and forgot about finishing her sentence in favor of ordering for herself and Alex.

The words that came out of Maggie's mouth were foreign to her and she had no idea what she was ordering other than it was vegan and was absolutely going to be horrible.

This was definitely going to teach her not to make bets with Maggie ever again.

At least she wasn't going to be the only one suffering. She almost felt bad for what she had gotten Kara into. Kara had no idea that they had come to an entirely vegan restaurant.

“And what about for you?” The waiter had finished writing down their order and turned to Kara but then eyed the menu that was still closed, “or do you need a few minutes to decide?”

“Oh, no. It’s fine. I’ll have the veggie tofu omelette with spaghetti squash and eggplant bacon please.”

“Of course, I’ll have that right out as soon as it’s ready.” The waiter scooped up their menus and walked away but Alex didn’t pay the man any attention because she wasn’t sure what she had just witnessed and just sat there with her jaw open wide in shock.

“Babe, you are going to start catching flies with your mouth hanging open like that,” Maggie commented, gently putting a finger under Alex’s chin and playfully closing her mouth for her.

“Kara. What the hell?”

The waiter reappeared and sat their drinks down and Kara eagerly took a drink of hers before looking at Alex with an eyebrow raised.

“What?”

“You just- you- do you even know what you ordered? When did you even look at the menu?”

“Oh, I already knew what I wanted. I’ve been here before.”

“When? I know you like your food but this is- this place-” Alex leaned over the table and whispered not as discreetly as she would have liked, “it’s vegan.”

Which of course earned her a not so light punch to the arm and a hiss of “if you get us kicked out of my new favorite place for being rude I will never forgive you” from Maggie.

Kara was finally starting to understand what Alex was getting at and immediately sat back so she could cross her arms in front of her defensively.

“So?”

“So?? There’s not a single meat item here. Do you remember the first week you came to live with us and Mom tried to get you to eat a piece of broccoli? You took off to find Clarke because you thought we were trying to kill you.”

“I was thirteen on a strange-” She quickly looked around to make sure no one was really paying attention to them, “-planet… Besides. That was a long time ago.”

“Like a month ago you were moaning and groaning about how evil kale was.”

Kara’s face scrunched up in disgust. “Kale is still evil and I will never like it but other stuff isn’t as bad as I used to think. There’s actually a ton of protein in some of the stuff so I don’t have to eat quite as much which is nice.”

“Hmm, maybe this won’t be so bad for you after all. I mean if your sister likes vegan food maybe there is hope for you yet,” Maggie said with a laugh then started talking to Kara about various things when Alex only grumbled at her.

It was only a few minutes later that their food was ready and much to the amusement of both Maggie and Kara, Alex did not, in fact, like vegan food.

The only thing that tasted worse than the horrible combination of food on her plate was the taste of betrayal from being alone in her suffering as Kara happily ate everything on her plate without any protest at all.

She even seemed to enjoy it which sent a shiver of disgust down Alex’s spine.

It just wasn’t right.

What had happened to her vegetable hating sister who would stand by her side whenever Eliza would try to make them eat vegetables.

What happened to the sister who would always cringe whenever she would tell her about the weird healthy things that Maggie would eat.

When had things changed?

* * *

 

Alex was still puzzled about this change in her sister a week later but she hadn’t really had the time to sit down and think about when this change had happened or how it had happened.

Another alien had decided to cause an scene in the middle of downtown and though Supergirl had taken care of it pretty quickly, there were mountains of paperwork to fill out since the alien had managed to damage some of the cities oldest and most famous structures.

It was such a pain.

She was so busy that she wasn’t even able to meet up with Maggie for lunch but thankfully, Maggie had surprised her by bringing over pizza after work so now they were both curled up on the couch watching a movie.

“Sorry again about missing lunch. There was just so much left to do and I felt bad pushing it off on someone else to do when we were already so busy.”

“Ah, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it. I went to the place you hate and even had some nice company while I ate.”

“I will never forget that horrible taste for as long as I live. Who did you have lunch with?”

“Your sister.”

Maggie smirked as Alex suddenly went stiff beside her and sat up straight in alarm.

“Oh my god, that proves it. That is not my sister. Something has gone wrong somewhere. We’ve got to get to the bottom of this. I’ll call Winn, can you-” she was stopped by a finger on her lips.

“Stop. I’ve already got it all figured out. You don’t have to worry.”

“How can I not worry? My sister has clearly been replaced by an, uh...” Alex trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence but unluckily for her, Maggie knew exactly what she almost said.

“An alien? I’m sorry to have to break this to you but your sister is, in fact, an alien. I’m sorry you had to find out this way.” Maggie was chuckling to herself by the time she finished while Alex just glared at her.

“This is serious. Something is clearly wrong with her. Kara would never willingly go eat at a place like that on her own.”

“Babe, calm down. Nothing is wrong with your sister, I promise. Just bare with me for a minute, okay? I know you hated the dish I made you try there before but would you be willing to go back with me sometime? And try something better? I just picked that one on purpose because it was punishment for losing a bet but there is a dish I know you will like. Will you try again, for me? Please?”

Alex absolutely wanted to say no but Maggie was pouting at her and the pout didn’t happen often but when it did, it was nearly lethal and she couldn’t say no.

“...Fine. For you.”

“And there’s your answer.”

“What?”

“The answer to why Kara is doing this. She’s doing it for someone else. Just like you will do it for me.”

It took Alex a second to think about it.

“Wait, you mean she was with someone? Today?”

“Yup. I had a nice lunch with her and…”

“Sawyer if you don’t spit it out right now, I swear…”

“Lena.”

“Lena?” Alex questioned and Maggie nodded, having entirely too much fun with this.

“Lena… Luthor?”

“The one and only.”

“Lena Luthor got my sister to eat and maybe even like vegan food?”

“You say it like it’s such a bad thing. You’ll change your mind one of these days.”

That day Alex realized that she was right to be afraid of what Lena Luthor could do.

If she could get Kara to eat and like vegetables, she could take over the whole world with no problem.

That woman was scary.

* * *

**A few months later:**

“Okay, so. Um. I have a confession to make. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner but I wasn’t really sure how you would take it and I didn’t want to chance anything messing this up but um… I may have been dating someone for the last month,” Kara said in a hurry once Alex had walked in the door to her apartment for their Sister’s night.

The guilt of keeping this from her sister had been eating at her and she finally decided she couldn’t take it anymore and had to tell her.

She had expected a little more of a reaction but instead, Alex just walked to the couch and sat down before speaking.

“It’s Lena, isn’t it?”

“Wha-? How did you know?”

“Kara, you ate vegan food for her. There’s no way you would do that for someone you didn’t love. Maggie thought you guys were already dating.”

Kara blushed a deep red but didn’t deny it and walked over to take her place on the couch.

“So we can go on a double date some time now, right? We could go back to that vegan place.”

The only answer she got was a long groan from Alex who was wondering what she had done to deserve having both herself and her sister fall in love with health nuts.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a few more ideas for this but they are more about Kara and Lena so I'll probably add them as another part of the series instead of another chapter. Hope you'll be looking forward to it.


End file.
